2014-15 GOJHL Season
These are the 2014-15 Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 65th season overall dating back to the Eastern Junior B Hockey League, Metro Junior A Hockey League, and the Western Junior B Hockey League in 1950. The league has used the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League name since 2007 when 3 leagues (Mid-Western Junior Hockey League, Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League and Western Ontario Hockey League) merged to form the present league. Membership changes *The Port Colborne Pirates relocated to Pelham with no name change; but the team changed its name to the Pelham Panthers when the uniform order arrived November 11, 2014. The owner had stated he was going to change the name but the order for the uniforms took "10 to 11 weeks" and the change was out for the start of the season *The Buffalo Regals requested a leave of absence on September 2, 2014 after the OJHL's Buffalo Jr. Sabres ended a player transfer agreement. Standings Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Golden Horseshoe Caledonia Corvairs 49 44 3 - 2 242 74 90 St. Catharines Falcons 49 31 13 - 5 222 131 67 Welland Jr. Canadians 49 32 15 - 2 181 119 66 Ancaster Avalanche 49 29 16 - 4 170 144 62 Niagara Falls Canucks 49 24 20 - 5 172 181 53 Fort Erie Meteors 49 15 26 - 8 114 171 38 Thorold Blackhawks 49 14 31 - 4 117 203 32 Pelham Panthers 49 5 42 - 2 120 336 12 Midwestern Elmira Sugar Kings 49 38 7 - 4 215 127 80 Kitchener Dutchmen 49 34 11 - 4 201 157 72 Stratford Cullitons 49 32 13 - 4 212 140 68 Waterloo Siskins 49 31 12 - 6 208 142 68 Guelph Hurricanes 49 28 17 - 4 190 163 60 Cambridge Winter Hawks 49 24 20 - 5 148 147 53 Listowel Cyclones 49 21 26 - 2 131 145 44 Brampton Bombers 49 8 34 - 7 125 254 23 Brantford 99ers 49 9 39 - 1 128 258 19 Western Leamington Flyers 49 38 9 - 2 210 130 78 Chatham Maroons 49 34 13 - 2 249 163 70 Sarnia Legionnaires 49 33 15 - 1 230 179 67 LaSalle Vipers 49 28 20 - 1 207 174 57 Strathroy Rockets 49 25 22 - 2 183 162 52 St. Thomas Stars 49 22 20 - 7 166 170 51 London Nationals 49 22 24 - 3 166 166 47 Lambton Shores Predators 49 24 31 - 4 159 250 32 St. Marys Lincolns 49 2 43 - 4 85 265 8 Sutherland Cup Playoffs Format Each conference held its own playoffs with 8 teams qualifying for each conference. The three conference champions and the conference runner-upwith the best '''"playoff record to date" '''qualify for the Sutherland Cup semifinals. The wildcard will play the team with the better record of the two they didn't play in the conference final. Golden Horseshoe Conference Quarterfinals *Caledonia defeated Pelham 4 games to none *Anaster defeated Niagara Falls 4 games to none *St. Catharine's defeated Thorold 4 games to 1 *Welland defeated Fort Erie 4 games to 1 Mid-Western Conference Quarterfinals *Elmira defeated Brampton 4 games to none *Waterloo defeated Guelph 4 games to none *Kitchener defeated Listowel 4 games to 1 *Stratford defeated Cambridge 4 games to 1 Western Conference Quarterfinals *Leamiington defeated Lambton Shores 4 games to none *London defeated Chatham 4 games to 1 *LaSalle defeated Strathroy 4 games to none *Sarnia defeated St. Thomas 4 games to 2 Golden Horseshoe Conference Semifinals *Caledonia defeated Ancaster 4 games to 1 *St. Catharines defeated Welland 4 games to 1 Mid-Western Conference Semifinals *Elmira defeated Waterloo 4 games to none *Stratford defeated Kitchener 4 games to 1 Western Conference Semifinals *Leamington defeated London 4 games to 2 *La Salle defeated Sarnia 4 games to 2 Golden Horseshoe Conference Final *Caledonia defeated St.Catharines 4 games to 1 Mid-Western Conference Final *Elmira defeated Stratford 4 games to 1 Western Conference Final *Leamington defeated LaSalle 4 games to 2 Sutherland Cup Semifinals *LaSalle defeated Elmira 4 games to 3 (2-7, 2-7, 7-4, 4-3 (ot), 1-2, 4-3, 3-1) *Caledonia defeated Leamington 4 games to 1 (6-2, 3-4 (3ot), 3-0, 6-2, 2-1 Sutherland Cup Final *Caledonia defeated LaSalle 4 games to 2 (2-4, 6-4, 3-2, 4-3, 4-5 (ot), 4-3) Category:2015 in hockey Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League